


No More Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of all souls, why does the one filled with light have to be taken?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No More Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in "I Am Legend"

"Oh Raphie-Boy! You know what day it is?"

"Yes, but I don't care."

"Oh c'mon! Today's a great day! A day of presents, and cake, and-"

"Yeah, for you."

Mikey gave a wry smirk, staying close to his hot-headed brother as they traveled through the oddly quiet streets of New York. Word of a mad scientist had been going around, leading everyone to become paranoid and tense. A bit stereotypical that the scientist was in the process of creating a virus to destroy mankind, I know. But, what was one to do? He had already tested the beta virus on his dogs, leading them to become vicious, mindless killers.

Thus explaining why the duo had been sent out. A tip had been sent out that the scientist and his dogs were down by the docks, something predictable, considering how the docks are always a villain's go-to.

"So, how are we gonna take him out? Stealth our way into the warehouse and attack? Rush in blindly and attack? Use your terrible attitude to beat him to death?"

Raph sneered, saying nothing as he led his brother towards the only warehouse filled with light. Maniacal laughter could be heard from their position on the roof, and Mikey chuckled.

"What a dummy!" the orange banded scoffed, looking down into the warehouse. "It's like he's not even trying to hide!"

"Shut up!" Raph whisper-shouted, backhanding Mikey. "You're doing the same thing, idiot!"

Mikey huffed, rubbing his head and continuing to look into the warehouse. This wasn't necessarily the best way to start his birthday, but he didn't really blame Raph. Michelangelo knew he could take things too far in terms of joking around and slacking off, yet it was difficult to stray away from the idea. It was part of who he was!

It wasn't like he-

"MIKEY! YOU DUNCE!"

Before a surprised question could be asked, the two turtles were falling to the ground, landing with a loud thud. All attention was then turned to the brothers, and they stood, weapons at the ready.

"You are so dead when we get home." Raph whispered gruffly.

"Oh yeah? What're ya gonna do? Strangle me?" Mikey asked jokingly. "And on my birthday no less!"

"Mikey-"

"Why hello terrapins! Such a wonderful thing it is to see such… inhuman visitors." came a loud, somewhat playful voice. Following the words, a pair of glowing eyes shone through the shadows, staying locked on the turtles. "Why, I must say, you would make wonderful additions to the family!"

"What are you-"

"RAPH! MOVE!" in one swift movement, Mikey slammed his brother into a corner, rebounding off the wall as he launched himself towards a snarling creature. Said creature evaded every other movement Mikey made, slowly but surely making its way towards Raphael.

Upon realization that the creature was one of the scientist's dogs, Raph ran forward, knocking the dog unconscious. A fierce, somewhat confused glare was aimed at Michelangelo, and the turtle smiled, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You, are a numbskull. You have no impulse control. You're gonna get yourself killed because of that." Raph warned, repeatedly poking Mikey's plastron.

"Uh-huh, sure." Mikey chuckled, swearing that he would roll his eyes if he had pupils. "You have little faith in me."

"Yes. I do. Now will you just pay attention to the task at hand?"

"Sure. But before I do that, I have a question."

"Can it not wait?!"

"Nope. I wanna know why this guy hasn't attacked us yet. He could have done it while we were talking this whole ti- AGH!"

"MIKEY! NO!"

Feral snarling and animalistic growling mixed in with Mikey's screams of terror, a response to being attacked by one of the scientist's dogs.

A 175 pound Saint Bernard.

For the time being, Mikey was able to keep pushing the dog away, baring his teeth in an attempt of keeping his fear hidden. A rare instance of hissing and growling was let out in what was almost Morse code, which only seemed to piss the dog off more, and it became even more aggressive.

In an attempt to save his baby brother, Raphael started to run forward, cursing as more dogs raced out of the shadows, all aiming their attention towards him. With a bit of effort, Raph was able to kill off a majority of the pack of infected dogs, and severely injure the rest. Of course, there was one stubborn outlier, and Raph used his Sais to kill it.

Just in time to watch Mikey get bitten in the neck.

A rush of adrenaline drove Raphael towards his brother, nothing filling the older turtle other than rage and fear. Fear for his brother's safety, as well as for what was going to happen after this bastard dog was finally murdered. A quick blow to the spinal cord left the beast paralyzed, giving Raph the ability to pull Mikey into his arms.

At such close range, Raph was now able to see how Mikey's body was littered in bites, scratches and saliva. This, accompanied by Mikey's labored, almost forced breathing was enough to break Raph's heart, the older placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on Mikey's cheek.

"Raphie… Raph… have… choke…" Mikey whispered, pushing Raph's hand away. "Please… mercy…"

And that's when Raph could swear that his heart stopped beating.

"Mercy… mercy… please…" Mikey repeated these words in an unbroken pattern, looking into Raph's eyes slowly. Right then, Raphael saw it. He saw the bloodshot eyes, the decaying gums, he felt the slowly building snarl that threatened to lead to an uncontrollable, raging attack.

And it did.

Heavy sobs drowned out the sound of choking as Michelangelo struggled to escape his brother's iron grasp. Rapid movements were made, and Raphael tightened his grip, screaming as this was followed by the sound of his brother's neck breaking.

With a grunt, Raphael let go of his brother, watching as the younger's body fell limp. No words needed to be said as Raph glared at the scientist, watching with envy as the glowing orbs shifted in what seemed to be amusement, as if saying:

"No more sunshine for you~"

**Author's Note:**

> *Sad Yee-Haw*


End file.
